


The Act of Healing

by Bisexual_Bean



Series: The Act of Healing [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Floris | Fundy, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Takes place right after the season one finale, These boys deserve a happy ending and I'm here to give it to them, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: "Are we not going to talk about it?"It's the first words Tommy's heard him speak since he found him, and if he weren't so tired it might have even caught him off guard."Did you want to talk about it?"Fundy handing him a berry is enough of an answer.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Series: The Act of Healing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 381





	The Act of Healing

Tommy finds him in Pogtopia.

Arms littered with bruises from the fight, a small chunk of his left ear missing, and blood sluggishly oozing from a lucky sword swipe to his side.

"Fundy."

The foxes ear twitches at the sound of his name but he doesn't look up, doesn't meet Tommy's eyes.

Tommy understands how he feels.

The unsatisfying mixture of burning rage and unclassified guilt. The panic and sadness that seeps further into his core with each pained breath.

Tommy sighs, slowly eases himself down and collapsing hard to his knees when his leg decides to give out half way to the floor. Fundy's eyes snap up to meet his at the noise and Tommy cant even find it in himself to smile at him.

"Let me take care of your side, yeah?"

Big eyes watch him in silence, and just when Tommy thinks he will have to repeat the question Fundy nods, standing with a hand pressed firmly to his side before helping Tommy to his feet.

Leaning on each other for support they make their way to the part of their cramped ravine that Tommy had dug out and turned into an infirmary. The stone floor and walls don't offer much in the way of warmth and comfort, but it's like like they were expecting anything different in the first place.

Tommy gives Fundy a few berries he had kept stashed away in the chests to munch on while he occupies himself with soaking a beaten up rage in the last remains of a regen potion, carefully pressing and taping the cloth to the foxes side and taking deep, over exaggerated breaths for Fundy to follow when he groans in pain.

"Are we not going to talk about it?"

It's the first words Tommy's heard him speak since he found him, and if he weren't so tired it might have even caught him off guard.

Tommy doesn't think he has the energy to do much anymore.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Fundy handing him a berry is enough of an answer.

Tommy is quick to finish checking him over. There isn't much he can do for the bruises, but he does tell him to be carefully after discovering a cracked rib and manages to shove a few extra berries into the kids hands before Fundy begins to refuse them.

"Aren't you hurt too?"

"I'm used to it."

Neither mention the way Fundy flinches back, or the way Tommy's shoulders curl forward.

Silence settles between them for a few moments longer before he forces himself to his feet, ignores the pain traveling down his leg, and forces the smallest of smiles that he knows barely matches a fraction of his usual grin, "Try to get some rest ok? Ill come check on you later tonight to make sure your side is healing up well."

But then as he turns to leave he finds a hand clinging to the back of his shirt and tugging him backwards.

Fundy's voice is quiet when he speaks, "Please don't leave."

His fists ball up at the familiarity of the words, the way the end of his tone pitches upward, the tremble of his voice.

"Ok."

\--------

Tommy wakes up struggling.

His chest is heaving with each weighted breath, heart beat thundering away in his ears. Logically, he knows something is wrong when he shifts and his leg throbs in agony, how his skin feels like lava has just been poured all over him. But all he can really focus on are the hands holding his wrists down, he fuzzy voice screaming his name above him.

_I'm simply trying to help you Tommy._

_This is all to teach you a lesson Tommy._

_It will just hurt the more you struggle Tommy._

Tommy doesn't even realize he's screaming until the hands are no longer on his wrists but pressing to the sides of his face, familiar eyes staring directly into his soul and Tommy chokes on a gasp.

"Please..." He thinks he begs, speech slurred, "No more...Please..."

He passes out before he can hear a reply.

\--------

Fundy's resting in the chair next to his bed when he wakes up next.

"There was a cut on your leg. It got infected," Were the words spoken to him when he sends Fundy a questioning look.

"Oh."

Neither of them mention his dilutional begging, and if Fundy saw the carefully placed cigarette burns he didn't mention that either.

After both of them are properly healed up the settle into a routine.

Tommy takes over Techno's old farm, replacing the potatoes with carrots instead. Fundy makes enough trips to L'Manburg to keep up with the current buzz of the town.

Techno and Phil haven't been seen since the end of the war.

Tommy thinks it's better that way.

Their nights are normally filled with dinner and Fundy filling him in on how Tubbo is doing as president.

"He misses you," Fundy says it every day. The words aren't pressuring or dipped in sadness. It's just fact.

"Maybe I'll visit tomorrow," Tommy replies every night. They both know that when tomorrow comes Tommy's eyes will rise to the stairs of the ravine and his heart will grow so heavy he won't even be able to take a single step, but Tommy's grateful that Fundy never calls him out on the lie.

Then darkness will fall over the skies and lanterns will be blown out and Tommy will wake up screaming from the same dreadful nightmare filled with haunting lyrics, a diamond sword dipped in crimson, and a tale about a man named Theseus. By the time he's coherent enough Fundy will have already be settled into the chair next to his bed, bags under his own eyes.

2 months pass in this routine before Fundy finally clears his throat, stepping into Tommy's small carrot farm.

"I think we should go visit him."

Tommy raises an eyebrow, rests forward to balance his crossed arms on his hoe for balance.

"Why now?"

"Why not?" Is his reply.

Tommy hums, swipes the sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand.

"Ok. First thing tomorrow."

\--------

First thing tomorrow comes to quickly if Tommy had any say in the matter.

They didn't bring and flowers or gifts to leave, but seeing the freshly placed bouquet already laying in front of the grave he doesnt feel bad about not bringing anything himself.

"Should I be sad?" Fundy questions softly after they've stood there for well over an hour.

"Should you?"

Those achingly familiar eyes turn to look at him, "Are you?"

Tommy sighs, runs a hand through his hair. He should really get it cut.

"I think I already mourned him a long time ago."

Fundy nods and neither of them mention it when Tommy steps closer to wrap an arm around his shoulder, rubbing circles into his back as the kid at his side quietly begins to cry.

\--------

They move out of Pogtopia the next day and Tommy know he will both miss the stone walls, and prays to whoever might be listening that he never has to return to them.

A few hundred blocks away they find a nice lake to settle down by. The air is fresh and clean and the smell of gun powder and smoke that always clings to their clothing is slowly replaced by the scent of river water and lavender. Fundy builds a small but cozy house for the two of them, and Tommy works on putting together a farm with a barn big enough for a few animals.

It's quiet.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Fundy asks the question at dinner one night, fork poking around at the carrots on his plate. Tommy knows he's not talking about the panic attack Tommy had when Fundy mentioned planting potatoes in their farm two days prior.

"Did you want to?" Tommy's replies quietly, his food already abandoned.

Tommy doesnt eat much anymore.

Fundy hums, looks up at him with a familiar stare that sends a shiver running down his spine.

"I know he hurt you."

"He hurt both of us."

"We both know that's not what I meant."

Tommy takes moment, mentally goes over every burn and scar littering his skin. Maps out the long since healed bruises and broken bones.

"You sometimes get this look in your eye that reminds me of him," He says after a minute.

Fundy nods and Tommy's not surprised he was already aware.

"He abandoned me," The words were clear and to the point. There is no resentment in them.

"You were better off not seeing him like that."

"You shouldn't have been around him either," Tommy smiles bitterly at the words

"Who was going to save me?"

\--------

Later that night Fundy wakes up to a nightmare and Tommy is already settled at his side when he comes to.

"I'm sorry no one came for you," Fundy whispers after his breathing has slowed and his trembling stops.

Tommy simply holds him closer, shuffling till they can both fit onto his bed, "I'm sorry that he left you."

\--------

Tubbo visits.

It's like a breath of fresh air when he hugs his best friend for the first time in several months. The older teen is adorned in a suit and tie, the bags under his eyes telling Tommy all he needs to know.

"You are welcome here any time," Tommy tells him and means it, holds the shorter boy as close to him as he can, like he could protect him from everything wrong in both of their lives.

Both Fundy and Tommy are already there when Tubbo wakes up, voice breaking as he screams about yellow concrete boxes and burning hot colors on his skin.

He seems surprised to see them, like he was used silence greeting him every night instead of a familiar face offering comfort.

Early the next morning, after they had a sunrise breakfast, the three of them set up a small garden and a couple of bee hives. Tubbo mentions visiting again in spring when the bees will be out and about looking for new homes, and Tommy takes the promise for what it is.

_I wont leave you alone again._

Tommy smiles, gives his friend one last hug before he leaves, and sits outside till the chilled wind creeps up on him and Fundy has to come drag him back inside.

\--------

"Are we getting better?" Tommy asks in the middle of the night when the moon is high in the sky. Fundy is already curled up against his side, tail wrapped firmly around Tommy's wrist in a way that silently offers comfort and grounding.

"I think so," Fundy replies after a few minutes, "I hope so."

\--------

A year passes.

Tubbo's visit become so frequent they add a spare bedroom. The small garden they had planted all those months ago becomes a fully fledged greenhouse and Tubbo adds beets to their farm.

"Quackity is running for president," He says when the three of them are knee deep in the field. His jacket has long since been abandoned inside the house, the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up to his elbows, "I told him I'm willing to sign it over to him."

"Oh?"

Tubbo nods, rocks back on his heels in a way Tommy knows means he's nervous, "I was hoping you guys had room for one more out here. It would be nice to get away from everything."

Tommy and Fundy both send him matching smiles. Fundy sets a hand on his arm.

"There has always been enough room for you here,"

Tommy couldn't describe the happiness on his friends face if he tried.

\--------

Niki is the next to visit them.

Fundy is resting at the docks fishing when she arrives. Both Tommy and Tubbo had been out, busy gathering firewood.

She shouts in joy when she sees him, and when she runs forward to hug them she they both go tumbling into the water.

Tubbo and Tommy return home to the two of them splashing around in the lake, their clothes both soaked through and the bright smiles on both of their faces speak for themselves.

Tommy notices, later that night, that her hair is longer.

"How is everyone?" He asks as he wraps another towel around her shoulders. The fireplace crackles in front of them.

"As good as can be expected. A few new people have moved in, new businesses' have been built," The smile Niki sends him is warm, "I think he would have been proud of what its become."

Tommy feels like an ember from the fire has somehow made it into his lungs as he nods back.

He doesn't think he would be proud of anything if he were here, but Tommy doesn't say the words out loud.

The following morning she leaves with a promise to visit with the others soon, wraps the three of them in a hug that seems a bit to tight and makes her way back home.

"She seems happier," Fundy comments when Niki finally disappears from their view.

"Good," Tommy replies.

\--------

Tommy is out in the forest, on the hunt for wild mushrooms for stew, when he hears the voice.

It's so quiet that at first Tommy just blames it on the leaf's whistling above him.

But then a shadow drifts into the corners of his eyesight, achingly familiar stare and gentle smile pointed towards him.

" _I'm proud of you Tommy,"_ It whispers

Tommy doesnt start crying till he makes it home, a cut on his cheek from running through the brush and a chilling cold seeping into his bones. When Fundy and Tubbo ask him what happened, concern bleeding out from their gazes, he just shakes his head and cries harder.

\--------

Techno and Phil find them next.

In their defense, it was completely on accident. The two having been out adventuring through the different biomes in search of some sort of dungeon and had just happened to come upon their home.

Phil had knocked on the door, a welcoming smile on his face, and Tommy had opened it, looked into his father's eyes, and promptly shut the door in his face.

"Tommy?" Phil's voice echoed through the door and Tommy's hands had been quick to press against his ears. His leg, though long since healed, throbbed with the phantom pain from the last time he had seen his father and older brother.

Fundy and Tubbo had run into the room to find him curled up next to the door, tears in his eyes and his heart pounding so loudly he swears they can hear it.

Fundy is the next to answer the door, Phil still standing straight outside, a flush of worry on his cheeks.

Tommy hadn't paid any mind to their conversations, hadn't wanted to hear his dad ask how they have been like he actually cared about their well being. Or listen to Techno offer points on their farm like he had any right touching the land the three of them have worked so hard on over the last year and a half.

All he knows is that Tubbo, pale and trembling and looking ready to throw up, leads him back to his room. That a few minutes pass before the door is shutting and Fundy is rushing to his bedroom where they lay curled up together, and pulls them both into a tight hug.

"What did they want?" He hears Tubbo ask Fundy later that night.

Fundy's long fingers run through Tommy's hair as he replies, "They wanted us to come with them."

"What did you say?"

"I told them to scram and slammed the door in their face."

Tubbo chuckles and Tommy feels the vibration of his chest against his cheek, "Do you think they will come back."

"I said if they did I wouldn't be afraid to take a sword to the blood god in a one on one."

\--------

The next morning they find a feather with three notes, one for each of them, and a bag full of books that Tommy recognizes from Techno's personal collection.

'Take care of yourselves' Fundy's had said.

'Keep each other safe' Tubbo's had said.

'We are so sorry," Tommy's had said.

\--------

"I want to visit him."

Tommy's voice was clear and two pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Are you sure?"

Tommy had nodded, and by the end of the day the three of them had bags packed, saddled up a couple of their horses, and made sure everything would still be there when they returned.

The grace stone is covered in a thin layer of moss when they arrive, sunrise just peeking through the trees as they tie their horses to a near by tree.

Fundy takes the time to clean it, Tubbo picks a few wild flowers to lay at its overgrown base.

Tommy watches it all in slow motion. His thoughts are too busy flicking through every memory of those bright eyes looking at him with pride, tales of victory on his tongue.

He had watched a great man, a caring father, a proud brother, crumble into nothing till he was but a husk of himself.

The faded burns on his arms still sting, a constant reminder, but Fundy and Tubbo both press themselves against his sides and Tommy manages a smile.

"Hey Wilbur, How are you doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love these three boys and after my friend pointed out how often Fundy is pushed into the background I thought I would attempt to rectify the situation with something that gives all of them a happy ending. It was honestly such a fun thing to write, and I wouldn't be surprised if this weird POV becomes a norm in some of my future stories, but thanks for reading and let me know if I missed anything!


End file.
